Puede Que Si
by Ledwin-Zep
Summary: Yukino ha tenido un pequeño accidente y el causante no es nadie mas que Sting, pero las cosas se empiezan a complicar, despues de que se le escapan unas pequeñas palabras.


** Puede que si…**

-"S-Sting-sama"

-"Yu-Yukino?"

No podían evitar tartamudear, la impresión fue demasiada. Al menos de que no hubiese pasado aquel incomodo suceso.

/FLASHBACK/

La albina se terminaba de duchar, teniendo una toalla como lo único que tapaba su exuberante cuerpo.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos un exaltado Sting, corría para dirigirse a su "milagroso baño", al parecer el DS blanco había ingerido demasiados líquidos lo que causaría tal desesperación.

El DS había llegado a su objetivo entrado con brusquedad, lo que ocasiono que resbalase y cayera encima de cierta chica.

/FIN DEL FLASHBLACK/ /

El rubio no podía evitar el contacto visual y sobretodo el corporal podía sentir los voluptuosos senos de la chica quien, no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido.

-"Sting –sama podría apartarse, por favor"-Pedía con amabilidad

De pronto pudo notar que el DS no se movía, parecía estar murmurando, pero solo se pudo escuchar un:

-"Perdóname por esto"-

Tomo sus manos bruscamente, poniéndola indefensa

-"¡S-STING-SAMA QUE ESTA HACIENDO!"-Decía tratando de zafarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles el era demasiado fuerte. Se sentía nerviosa y aun mas al notar que el rubio empezaba deshacerse de sus prendas.

-"Veras de lo que soy capaz Yukino"- Decía con voz seductora, al parecer había olvidado sus verdadero objetivo por el cual estaba en el baño.

Empezaba a explorar el cuerpo de la maga, recorriendo cada parte, ignorando las suplicas de la chica para dejarla ir.-"Por favor, sting-sama deteng…AHH!"-Gritó al sentir un mordisqueo en sus pezones, el rubio jugaba con sus senos haciendo que la chica se excitara.

Yukino empezaba a sentir la mano traviesa de Sting en su parte intima.

-"¡ALLÍ NO! , AYUD….."- No pudo terminar, ya que el DS le había clavado un beso.

**"Mi primer beso… me lo esta dando Sting-Sama…esta jugando con mi cuerpo…yo… ha este paso voy a ser violada, ¡NO QUIERO!"**

**-**"No quiero…"-

El DS se detuvo, escucho la dulce voz de la chica y el tono triste que tenia, creía que debía parar pero algo en el se lo impedía. Siguió besando sus labios vírgenes saboreando cada momento. Él quería llegar mucho mas lejos, se dirigió hasta su parte intima y empezó a lamerla, causando que se gimiera más y más hasta llegar a su primer orgasmo

Se sentía agitada, pero al fin había acabado o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-"Tu turno"-Le dijo mostrándole su erecto miembro-"Esto aun no ha terminado recién empezamos"-decía con una traviesa sonrisa.

"S-si"-contestó con voz exhausta

No podía hacer nada más que asentir no tenia alternativa. Metió el miembro en su boca y empezaba a juguetear con su lengua y moverse con rapidez.

-"Vaya Yukino no pensé que fueras esa clase de chicas"-Tras ese comentario la maga se sentía avergonzada, solo quería que todo acabara.

-"Suficiente Yukino mejor vayamos hacia la mejor parte"

**"¿La mejor parte? ¿Acaso se refiere a…? "**.Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir que el rubio empezaba a frotar su miembro en la entrada de su vagina.

-"¡NO! POR FAVOR STING-SAMA, TODO MENOS ESO…" "menos eso…"-, aunque ya se sentía excitada, no pudo evitar llorar, le iba a quitar lo único que le quedaba "su virginidad".

Sting al captar lagrimas en los hermosos ojos café de la chica, le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo: "Yukino, te necesito, eres la que me da fuerzas, eres la mujer que he escogido para esto, quiero que seas la mas feliz a mi lado, dudo que después de esto quieras volver a verme, pero recuerda que ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA Y…TE AMO…"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sus lagrimas pasaron de tristeza a ser de felicidad, nunca alguien le había dicho palabras tan hermosas en su vida a lo que respondió con una sonrisa:-"Sting-sama, gracias yo también lo amo"-.

El DS continuo con su cometido, se empezó a introducirse en al albina trato de ser lo mas delicado posible para no lastimarla ya que era su primera vez, después del dolor al fin había entrado dentro de ella completamente.

Empezaba a mover sus caderas de forma lenta hasta que llego a acostumbrarse.

-"Pensar que podrías haber hecho esto con otro, me pone furioso Yukino"- Decía un agitado Sting

-"Nun-ca l-lo hubiera permitido Sting-sama"-

Ella hablaba con tono de placer empezando a sentir cosas que nunca en su vida pensaba sentir, cada vez el dolor se convertía más placentero, incluso ella también se movía con rapidez exigiendo más de lo que sentía

"M-MAS STING-SAMA, Q-QUIERO MAS"

"TAL VEZ TE ARREPIENTAS POR HABERLO PEDIDO"

Tras esto último se movía con mayor rapidez, dejando como consecuencia el aumento de éxtasis entre ambos, sus gemidos se oían mas fuertes hasta llegaron a cierto punto en el que no podían resistir más.

-"YUKINO TE-AMO"-

-"STING-SA-MA V-VOY A…"-

Ambos gritaron sus nombres sintiendo el maravilloso orgasmo, el la miraba con ternura acariciando su dulce rostro.

-"Sting-sama, lo amo"-musitaba la chica.

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y se besaron.

/

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba vestida y acababa de despertar **¿Qué todo había sido un sueño? Un largo y placentero sueño **se decía para si misma, sonrojándose.

La puerta empezaba a abrirse, estaban entrando sus compañeros, aquellos que formaban parte de los cinco más fuertes de Sabertooh Olga, Rufus, Rouge y Sting; además de los 2 exceed.

-"Ves Sting, te dije que iba despertar pronto"-Dijo Orga

-"Al parecer no fue nada, bien vámonos"-Comentaba el DS blanco

Estaban a punto de irse, hasta que la maga decidió preguntar: "¿Disculpen, pero que me paso?"

-"Al parecer Sting tropezó contigo y te golpeaste la cabeza, el te cargo hasta aquí y se sentía preocupado porque no despertabas, así que nos aviso"-Dijo el poeta

-"No tenias porque ser tan especifico"-Reclamaba el Dragon blanco

-"Lo siento… fufufu"-

-"Lamento las molestias Sting-sama"-

-"No debes disculparte, además fui yo quien…no importa"-

-"¿Si no es mucha molestia puedo hacerle otra pregunta?"

-"Adelante" -

-"¿Me puede decir quien me vistió?"-

Aquella pregunta había dejado a Sting en shock, no sabia que responder, pero Rouge tomo la palabra:

-"¿Vestirte?, cuando Sting te trajo ya tenias puesta tu ropa"-

-"Cuando me desmaye acababa de ducharme y no recuerdo nada mas aparte del rostro se Sting-sama"-Decía con duda y sonrojo, terminado esto el rubio se sentía aun mas nervioso.

-"Creo que ya sabemos quien fue"-Decía Rufus entre risas

-"No acuses a Sting-kun, idiota, el no haría algo así ¿Verdad?"-Decía Lector en defensa de su amigo

Los demás empezaban a mirar raro a Sting con cara de sospecha… a lo que Sting desmintió

-"Dejen de pensar idioteces, se lo pedí a una de las chicas"-Se defendía, tratando de desviar las miradas de sus compañeros.

-"¿Entonces no me beso ni me violo?"-Se le escapo a la albina

-"Exacto…¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!"-

Todos se quedaron perplejos sobre todo Sting, quien volvió a tener las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros pero esta vez con palabras

-"Así que Sting si aprovecho la situación"-Comenzó Orga

-"YO NO HICE NA…"-

-"Me decepcionas"-

-"¿TU TAMBIEN ROUGE?"-Dijo con cara de fastidio

-"A Fro también le decepcionas"-

-"Yukino dinos exactamente que te hizo"-

-"nada"-Susurro-

-"mmm…"- Pensaban todos con duda y sospecha

-"nada"-Dijo aumentando un poco la voz

Al parecer Rouge empezaba a malentender la situación por lo que decidió:

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos"-

-"Si, vámonos"-

-"¡TU TE QUEDAS STING!"-Respondían en trió Rouge, Orga y Rufus

-"NO ME JODAN ¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE QUEDARME?"-Reclamaba el rubio

Aparto a Sting a un lado y dijo en voz baja:-"No se que le hiciste a yukino pero deberás solucionarlo o de lo contrario, nos veremos en la opción de obligarte y tampoco actúes como siempre"-.

Las palabras del pelinegro se oían muy serias, incluso Sting decidió hacer caso para evitar algunos innecesarios problemas y a que se refería con lo de ¿no actuar como siempre?

-"¿Lector tú me crees verdad?"-

-"No es que no te crea Sting-kun, pero… Yukino-san nunca nos ha mentido"- Dicho esto el Exceed se retiro con los demás.

**MIERDA! Ahora ni Lector me cree todo por la culpa de…**empezó a mirar a Yukino con intensión de hacerla pagar, pero al ver su mirada sincera y asustadiza pensó **No, no creo que ella tenga la culpa será mejor hablarle, al menos un poco.**

-"Bien Yukino, creo que deberíamos aclarar algunas cosas"-Diciendo esas palabras con la mayor seguridad que pretendía

-"S-si"-Ellas se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada, ni podía mirarlo a los ojos después de haber soñado con el y las "cosas" que hacían.

-"Bueno como empezar mmm…"-El DS se sentía incomodo no sabia como hacer la pregunta-"Por que dijiste… ya sabes eso…de lo que pensabas que te había hecho"-

No respondió, se sentía demasiado avergonzaba, "**Ojala nunca hubiese hecho esa pregunta"** se decía a si misma.

**"Mierda no responde, tal vez deba obligarla"** pensaba desesperado por conseguir una respuesta **"Pero no puedo seguro la asustaría". **Se tomo un tiempo para pensar y **"Creo que si le digo algunas palabras que la hagan sentir segura" "Si, tal vez eso funcione"**

-"Oye, Yukino"-Trataba decir con la voz mas amable que podía tener.-"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, para l-lo que sea"-**"MIERDA STING ACTUA DE FORMA NATURAL, TSK… no se me van bien estas cosas"**

La maga podía notar la falsa sonrisa en cara de Sting, lo que causo tristeza en ella

-"Si insiste se lo contare, pero prométame que…"-pausó-"no se lo contara a nadie y que no me juzgará"-

-"SI, si lo prometo"-Al Eucliffe no parecía importarle mucho la promesa, solo quería terminar con esta "charla" lo más rápido posible.

-"V-vera… yo s-soñé que…"- No podía contárselo tenia el rostro rojo, se moría de la vergüenza

-"Bien ¿Con que?"-

-"Conn…"-

-"Con quee…"-Decía el DS algo irritado pro la respuesta lenta

-"Connn…"-

-"¡YA DILO MALDITA SEA!-Se le escapo al DS

-"Lo siento Sting-sama, no quería que se enfadara"- Decía con tristeza y mas nerviosa, intentando contener algunas lagrimas

Sting pudo notar en sus ojos unas pocas lagrimas, en ese instante supo que se habia excedido e intento disculparse.

-"No Yukino, soy yo el que debería disculparse"- Decía tratando de animarla **"Vamos Sting dilo no es tan difícil"**-"Disculpa…"-Aunque lo dijo con un tono muy bajo fue suficiente para que la chica lo escuchara y acepte sus disculpas-"Continua, Yukino-"

-"Yo soñé que…"-La maga le había contado todo, sin saltearse ningún detalle con la mayor claridad posible.

Sting se quedo boquiabierto, paralizado por unos segundos tratando de aclarar e interactuar con las cosas que le había contado Yukino **"¿Que dijo? Q-Que yo…. INTENTE, NO, NO INTENTE, LA VIOLE"**

**-"**Sabia que me juzgaría mal"-murmuraba apenada

**"COMO QUIERES QUE NO TE JUZGE MAL SI SOÑASTE QUE YO TE HABIA…" "Mierda y ahora que le digo…" "Tal vez si fuera de las otras chicas seguro yo ya habría… pero ella es YUKINO"**

La habitación estaba pasando por un silencio muy incomodo ninguno se dirigía una palabra, debes en cuando se dirigían unas ligeras miradas, pero al rubio se le ocurrió una idea.

Se oía una ligera risa proveniente del DS quien rompió el hielo en la habitación

-"jajajaja… Yukino eso es algo normal no tienes de que preocuparte, además es solo eso un sueño"- Le dijo tocando la cabeza a la chica y sonriendo, eso era lo mas maduro que podía hacer alguien como él.

La albina le devolvió la sonrisa-"Gracias Sting-sama"-

-"Además puede que yo también haya tenido esa clase de sueños contigo"-Añadió despreocupadamente

Yukino al escuchar eso, se sintió impactada no sabia que su compañero también tuviera esa clase se sueños y menos con ella; no sabia ni que decirle.

Apunto de salir la habitación el DS blanco decidió añadir una última cosa

-"Y tal vez… puede que si te haya hecho algo mientras dormías"-Después de aquellas "inocentes palabras" se retiro pero no sin antes de darle una sonrisa picara.

-"¡¿QUEEEE?!"- Al escuchar lo ultimo la maga solo abrazo su cuerpo tratando de inspeccionarlo para asegurarse de que aquellas palabras del rubio fueran mentira… ¿O verdad?


End file.
